Joyeux nonanniversaire, mon cher!
by swanhy
Summary: One Shot. House offre un cadeau empoisonné à Wilson... slash, fluff, et autres trucs. Gentille fic passagère.


_One Shot, inspiré d'une phrase écrite dans une autre de mes histoires... En l'honneur de l'anniversaire de Robert Sean Leonard. (en fait c'est juste mon excuse pour poster un one-shot rempli de fluffy fluff entre House et Wilson. Parce que oui, j'ai besoin d'une excuse pour le faire, parce que je suis en manque de gentilles fics remplies de bons sentiments. Quoi, "House n'est pas le bon endroit pour faire ce genre de fic"?! Mais si!!!)_

_Bref. Slash, Wilson et House habitent ensemble...Et aucun spoilers._

_

* * *

  
_

-…Une plante.

-Ouaip.

-Vénéneuse.

-Ouaip.

Wilson écarquilla les yeux, puis fronça les sourcils, tordit sa bouche dans un angle inhumain, se gratta distraitement la joue droite, remit sa bouche en place pour la plisser en une fine ligne, puis approcha un doigt vers l'objet. Le truc. La plante. Quoi que ce soit.

Il gratta du bout de l'ongle la fine tige boisée, faisant attention à ne pas toucher quoi que se soit avec sa peau, regarda un petit moment les petits fruits d'un étrange rouge criard. Et leva les yeux vers House. Qui haussa les épaules.

-Elles ont la même couleur que ta cravate.

Wilson baissa la tête vers sa cravate. Violette.

-Pas celle là, crétin. Celle que tu portais hier. J'ai acheté _ça_ hier.

Wilson fronça à nouveau les sourcils sur la plante. Un cadeau empoisonné, littéralement, de la part de House ne le surprenait pas exactement. Mais c'était le premier cadeau d'anniversaire qu'il lui offrait depuis environs… le jour où ils s'étaient connus. Il avait fallu que se soit une plante vénéneuse.

-Elles ne sont pas vénéneuses si tu ne les mâches pas, fit remarquer House en attrapant entre deux doigts l'une des petites feuilles. Je me suis dit que comme tu avais dépassé les un ans, tu n'es plus susceptible de mettre tout ce qui passe à la bouche.

Wilson attrapa le pot entre ses mains tout en faisant bien attention à ne pas toucher les feuilles –il n'était pas encore totalement convaincu- et alla le poser sur le comptoir de la cuisine, de façon à l'avoir à vue.

Il se servit ensuite un verre d'eau, revint vers House… Et le lui jeta à la figure. House se vengea en lui envoyant une banane, qui le manqua de peu. Wilson couru attraper une tomate et plongea derrière une chaise juste à temps pour éviter un kiwi. Il se releva d'un bond et lança son arme, qui alla s'écraser contre un livre de cuisine que House venait de lever pour se protéger.

Une heure plus tard, ils étaient tous les deux en train de balayer dans la cuisine. Ou plus exactement, Wilson balayait, et House essayait d'attraper au vol avec sa bouche des grains de raisin qu'il lançait en l'air. Enfin, les derniers grains de raisin encore disponibles qui ne soient pas tombés par terre.

* * *

Deux jours depuis l'anniversaire de Wilson, et deux jours qu'ils n'avaient plus ni fruit ni légume dans toute la maison… parce que Wilson avait demandé à House d'y aller et qu'il n'avait rien fait. Deux jours aussi qu'il pleuvait à verse et qu'un orage éclatait toutes les cinq minutes, ce qui expliquait la réticence de House à aller autre part que chez lui ou dans son bureau.

En ce moment même, House était dans son bureau, regardait distraitement les gens passer devant les murs transparents devant lui tout en réfléchissant à quelle sorte de fruits il pourrait acheter. Des kiwis. Wilson détestait les kiwis et House en achetait toujours.

Le téléphone sonna, il le prit d'un geste automatique.

-Allô?

-House?

Wilson.

-Quoi? grogna-t-il. Pourquoi tu m'appelles, t'es dans le bureau d'à côté!

-Non, je suis à la maison.

-Quoi? s'exclama House. Pourquoi?

-Parce que j'ai fini mes rendez-vous de la journée, répondit Wilson d'une voix lasse. Ce n'est pas parce que tu as une chirurgie en cours que je dois poireauter à l'hôpital pour te tenir compagnie.

Wilson avait la voix haletante qui indiquait qu'il avait couru, ce qui était étrange. Wilson ne courait pas. Du moins pas pour franchir les quelques mètres entre voiture et appartement.

-Je voulais juste savoir ce que c'était que les fruits que tu as acheté, continua Wilson.

-Quels fruits? J'ai pas acheté de fruits.

-…Ah? fit Wilson entre deux halètements. Il y en a pourtant.

House s'apprêtait à répondre quelque chose… Quand la ligne coupa. Un bruit de tonnerre retentit derrière lui, faisait trembloter les fenêtres. House fronça les sourcils.

Il n'avait pas acheté de fruits. A quoi Wilson pouvait-il faire allusion? Ils avaient bien quelques légumes au fond u frigo… Mais il avait bien dit "fruit" et non "légume". De toutes façons Wilson aimait bien trop la cuisine pour confondre les genres.

Et puis il haletait sans raison apparente. Il n'aurait pas couru de sa voiture à la maison… Et s'il l'avait fait, la course aurait été bien trop court pour l'essouffler comme ça.

House se leva d'un bond et traversa son bureau en trombe, pour atteindre les ascenseurs en un temps record. Il poussa tous ceux qui étaient devant lui avec assez de force pour les envoyer contre le mur et parvint à entrer dans la cabine, qui descendit lentement… Beaucoup trop lentement.

Le mec qui lui avait vendu la plante avait dit que son ingestion provoquait des vomissements répétés. Qui conduisaient à un coma. Qui pouvait entrainer la mort. Wilson ne semblait pas nauséeux au téléphone, mais il haletait. Et la plante été posée suspicieusement proche du panier à fruits dans la cuisine. Des fruits auraient pu en tomber. Et Wilson ne les aurait pas reconnu.

House fronça les sourcils. Wilson aurait sans doutes reconnu les fruits, quand même… Mais il haletait.

House sortit son téléphone de sa poche et tenta de joindre celui de Wilson. Il y parvint, mais ça sonna dans le vide jusqu'à ce que la boîte vocale ne prenne le relais.

Une réaction allergique à n'importe quelle substance dans les fruits de cette foutue plante pouvait le faire haleter. Dans dix minutes, les nausées allaient commencer.

House fut au parking avant même de s'en rendre compte, et devant chez eux en dix minutes de moins que le temps qu'il lui fallait habituellement. Il avait encore essayé de joindre Wilson dans la voiture, mais ça ne répondait toujours pas. Il "gara" sa voiture de guingois, manquant d'enfoncer le pare-choc d'une autre garée juste devant.

Il sortit sous la pluie battante, couru en dérapant jusqu'à la porte et se battit avec la serrure pour ouvrir la porte de ses mains énervées.

-WILSON! Hurla-t-il aussitôt mis les pieds dans l'appartement, dégoulinant d'eau de pluie sur la moquette.

-WILSON!!

Aucune réponse. La télé était en marche à un volume défiant toute règle anti-surdité, mais pas de Wilson en vue.

-WILS…

Sa phrase fut coupée nette. Par un fruit volant. Qui lui atterrit en plein entre les deux yeux. Et s'attela à s'écraser contre sa peau et dégouliner lentement.

Un gloussement étouffé lui parvint à sa droite. House enleva le jus qu'il avait sur les yeux et les ouvrit avec précaution. Wilson le regardait en essayant visiblement de se retenir de rire, ce qui n'avait pas beaucoup de succès. Il tendit à House une serviette.

-Désolé. J'ai pas pu résister.

House le regardait sans bouger, ne fit aucun geste pour attraper la serviette. Wilson prit un air sceptique.

-Quoi? Tu m'en veux? C'est qu'un fruit… Okay, tiens.

Il reposa la serviette et lui passa à la place un rouleau entier de sopalin, qu'il lui mit dans les mains de force. House n'avait toujours pas bougé. Wilson fronça les sourcils.

-Okay… Tu fais quoi là House? Tu me fais peur. Si tu es en train de planifier ma mort prochaine, dis-le moi tout de suite.

Et un rouleau de sopalin vint s'écraser contre son nez.

-Espèce de crétin! rugit House.

-Quoi? fit Wilson, proprement surpris.

-Pourquoi tu n'as pas répondu à mes appels?!

-Quels appels?

Wilson jeta un coup d'œil à son portable, qui lui indiquait 4 appels manqués, tous de House.

-Désolé, avec l'orage et la télé j'ai pas dû l'entendre. Qu'est ce que tu voulais me dire?

-Pourquoi tu étais essoufflé?!

-Essoufflé, répéta Wilson en papillonnant des yeux.

-Quand tu m'as appelé!!

-Euh… Parce que j'ai couru.

-Tu as couru? De la voiture à la porte de l'appartement?!

-Oui… Au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué, un imbécile s'est garé juste devant chez nous. J'ai dû me garer plus loin. Et courir jusqu'à la porte de l'appartement m'a paru une bonne idée avec la pluie qui tombe… Il y a un problème, House?

Le regard de House se déplaça lentement vers la plante vénéneuse, assise tranquillement dans son coin, tous ses fruits accrochés et rayonnant bizarrement dans la pénombre. Wilson vit son regard et eut une grimace.

-Tu as pensé que j'avais avalé un fruit empoisonné?!

House ne répondit pas.

-House, je sais faire la différence entre une banane et une baie rouge!

-Tu m'as dit que les fruits étaient bizarre!

-Oui, ils le sont, dit Wilson en attrapant derrière lui un de ces fruits en question.

Un gros truc vert à la peau épaisse, en forme d'étoile.

-Ca doit être une sorte de fruit africain, fit-il pensivement.

House lui reprit brusquement le sopalin et s'essuya le visage avec. Puis il attrapa Wilson par le bras et le tira dehors.

-House! Tu fais quoi?! protesta l'oncologue en le tirant en arrière.

Malheureusement, House semblait décidé, et il se retrouva brièvement sous la pluie avant d'être jeté dans le siège passager de la voiture de House.

-Tu fais quoi? répéta-t-il une fois House installé devant le volant.

-On va fêter ton anniversaire.

-…C'était il y a deux jours. Et c'est déjà fait.

-Rien à foutre.

House mit en marche la voiture en ruminant. Dès demain, il allait retrouver celui qui leur avait offert des fruits et allait lui apprendre deux trois trucs. Deux trois trucs probablement pas autorisés par la loi dans environs 45 des 50 états Américains, mais comme il venait de le dire, il n'en avait rien à foutre.

Il avait été à deux doigt de paniquer complètement, et avait eu la peur… peut-être pas de sa vie, mais pas loin.

Il n'avait pas envie que Wilson s'en aille de son champ de vision avant le lendemain matin, une fois qu'il serait sûr que ce crétin n'avait rien avalé d'autre que des spaghettis ce midi. Un restaurant en tête à tête devrait faire l'affaire, il l'aurait dans sa ligne de mire pendant toute la soirée.

* * *

_La plante en question n'exitse pas vraiment... J'ai mixé plusieurs plantes vénéneuses en une seule pour satisfaire mes besoin sadiques. Merci de votre compréhension._


End file.
